


Cute and quiet

by E_A



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Friendship, Johnny isn't much there, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 13:42:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14978363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_A/pseuds/E_A
Summary: Jisung was away for a while and on his way back he realized some things that he didn't use to pay much attention to.





	Cute and quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is MY FIRST TIME WRITING SOMETHING so this is not that great 
> 
> Also English is not my first language so there will be mistakes
> 
> Good luck to the ones that will read it!

Jisung had been in LA for about a week or something and it was great. He had a lot of fun even though his friends were a bit older than him. They visited quite a few places and his job there was basically to dance and let the others treat him like a baby . He love to dance plus the fact that they let him dance completely with his own style was a bonus and he was use to the petting so everything was good .

But, there was something missing and jisung couldn't figure out what . That thing was the reason why he didn't sleep properly at night and why he would space out in the cardrives but first of all he was to proud to admit to himself, let alone anyone else and second of all he didn't understand why . 

Why did he miss him so much, they were not in a relationship or anything and he wasn't away for that long , so why was this happening. The day to go back to Korea came pretty quickly and jisung had mixed feelings about it. Yes, he was sad because he liked LA but now he could get rid of that terrible feeling he had the past two days .

The thing was that even though they didn't speak much while he was away, he knew that they speak a lot when the were together due to the fact that they didn't need to. Come to think of it this was the fist time that they were apart for that long and didn't interact to much since they joined SM . They used to be always together to the point where they didn't need to much with each other, just their presence would satisfy them . 

He was like his anofficial dance partner , they would stay to wait each other after practice and they have always trained together and watch and admire each others ways of expressive themselves through dance. They were like brothers if you asked Johnny and not because they were showing off a lot but because he was with them from the beginning and he knew how things work. 

When Jisung thought about it there was a time when he was away from everyone but him . Mark and Haechan had the other units so they would have separated staff to do, Renjun and Chenle were back and forth between China and Korea and Jaemin had back problems so he had to go for a while. But Jeno never left for long and when he left they always had time to talk a little. 

So after a lot of thinking and a bit of sleeping that he did on the flight back he decided that he indeed missed Jeno and that if he was in the mood he would say it to him.  
They landed after god knows how many hours and from all the thinking that he did he was exhausted so he stormed out, covered up, to find the manager that would take him back to the dorm .

After a few minutes he spotted the man and he walked to where he was. He patted the shoulder of the man but he got surprised when a slightly smaller male came up to him and hugged him from the side saying nothing and just from the silence Jisung knew how he was. Without looking at him he said "Missed you hyung". He didn't really expect anything after that so when he saw Jeno's shocked face he wanted to back up a little but the smile that he got in return for his small confession was everything that he needed to know that the other understood the meaning behind it and that he appreciates the effort. Because the two of them had decided that and the small things matter and they were happy with their cute as Johnny calls it and quiet relationship. 

Plus who is Johnny to talk when he is the one that made them that way.

**Author's Note:**

> OMG thank you for the kudos and thank you for reading!
> 
> If you any mistakes feel free to point them out!  
> Comments are welcomed!


End file.
